1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent information providing system and method, and more particularly, to an intelligent information providing system and method wherein when a registration of an intent for a word selected from a content recorded on a memo pad is requested from a user terminal, the intent is registered by an information management device so that the information related to the registered intent or the style information on a role model in a group related to the intent is provided to the user terminal from the information management device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, the number of information providers and consumers has been increased, and thus various media for providing information have appeared. In the sea of information, accordingly, users want to obtain personalized information in response to their intent, which definitely needs development application programs for intelligent information search.
Personalized service means service providing customized contents in accordance with the personal information of a user. For example, through the personalized service, the use form of the internet of a person is analyzed to constitute his or her initial screen with the optimized information by person, and alternatively, the styles of members are divided by content to constitute the screen in accordance with the contents used mainly by each person.
According to the conventional personalized service, the use history of the user is collected and patterned, and the intent of the user is learned in accordance with the use patterns, thereby expecting the potential intent of the user.
However, the conventional personalized service needs a lot of time for collecting and analyzing the use history of the user and further fails to rightly expect the intent of the user.
Besides, information is provided to the user, irrespective of the user intent, and therefore, the user inconveniently requests the information in response to the intent of the user again.
Further, only the information requested by the user is provided to the user, thereby failing to obtain the style information on other users having similar styles to the user, which has a difficult in establishing his or her own style.